


Hospital Haze

by AstuteSunflower



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstuteSunflower/pseuds/AstuteSunflower
Summary: Damian goes to the hospital
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Hospital Haze

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT INFO  
> 1\. New works will be coming out a little slower because I haven’t had much time to write with school. HOWEVER I do have the beginnings to different works that I have been working on over the last few months.  
> 2\. For updates, questions and possibly clues about upcoming works, please follow Astute Sunflower on Instagram at  
> https://www.instagram.com/astutesunflower/  
> 3\. My Instagram is a public account so you just have to hit the follow button and you will be able to get updates, jokes, hints and more.

Marinette was having a relatively good day. She should have known that was not a good thing. Marinette never had a good day, not while she was in Paris at least. Marinette was relaxing in the shade of a large tree in the park when she got a call from Dick. 

“Hey Dick!” Marinette chirped. 

“Marinette.” Dick’s voice was somber and almost reluctant. “Damian was shot.” 

“Tell me he’s okay!” Marinette quickly shot up, when Dick didn’t immediately answer Marinette asked again. “Richard Grayson, tell me Damian is okay!”

“They’re taking him to the hospital now. We were hosting a small charity event at the park. Two Face showed up. Damian tried helping some people take cover when he was shot.” Dick was trying to hold it together, that much was obvious in his tone. “He lost a lot of blood.”

Marinette ran as fast as she could to her room in her apartment and opened the miraculous box while Dick continued to give her information about what happened. “Kaalki, full gallop. Merge!” Within seconds, Marinette was in Wayne Manor. “I just got to the manor. Where is my car?” 

“It’s parked near the front of the garage. The keys are in their spot.” Dick answered. 

Marinette grabbed her keys, opened the garage door, got into her car, and drove off immediately. She was driving ten miles over the speed limit the entire drive to the hospital. She found a parking sort and rushed into the he hospital and to the front desk. 

“I’m here for D. Wayne. My relation with the patient is family.” Marinette was practically glaring at the receptionist.”

“Ma’am, I need some ID. We were told that only a handful of people are allowed to visit.” The receptionist was practically shaking in his seat. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, born July 9th, 2003.” Marinette handed the man her American driver’s license and waited for him to check her ID. Once it was handed back, the door next to her opened. “Thank you.” Marinette said quickly before rushing into the now opened door. 

“Marinette!” Dick called out from a few feet away. “They brought us into a room for Damian.”

“Where is Damian? What happened?” Marinette ordered. 

“Marinette, we understand that you’re worried, we all are.” Dick tried to get Marinette to calm down. “You need to sit down.”

“Richard Grayson, where is my husband!” Marinette snapped at the man in front of her.

“He’s still in surgery.” Jason placed a hand onto Marinette’s shoulder. “Pixie-Pop, you need to calm down.”

“Jason, I am twenty nine. I don’t need you bossing me around. My husband was just shot. I want details.” Marinette glared at the dual haired man next to her. 

“I’m not worried about you Marinette.” Jason shot a glance to Marinette’s stomach. “Damian told Dick while he was trying to stabilize Damian.”

Marinette placed her hand on her stomach. It had been almost two months since she had gotten a positive test. Her and Damian had agreed to tell the family at a dinner later that month. 

“I can’t. I can’t do this without Dami.” Marinette started to cry. “I can’t lose him.”

Jason and Dick carefully wrapped their arms around their sister in law. After a few minutes, the two men led Marinette to a chair. 

“Excuse me, are you all here for Damian Wayne?” A nurse walked into the room. 

“Yes, the rest of our family are with the police.” Dick said quickly. 

“Damian is stable for now. The bullet had almost got through his chest. We were able to get it out without causing any further damage. However, we will need to keep Damian here due to the damage that was caused by the bullet.” The nurse explained. “Ms. Dupain-Cheng, may I speak with you for a moment?”

Jason and Dick left the room, closing the door behind them. 

“Is there something wrong with Damian?” Marinette asked quickly. 

“Ma’am, we were made aware that you and Damian are expecting. He told one of the doctors on his way to the hospital.” The nurse took a seat next to Marinette. “We would like to check on both you and the baby.” 

Marinette nodded. The nurse brought in a few more nurses, another doctor, and some machines. After a few minutes, the nurses backed away. 

“Ma’am, I would like to inform you that your twins are both perfectly fine.” The doctor said before they began to unhook Marinette from the machines. 

“Twins?” Marinette asked softly. 

“Yes ma’am. You have two conjoined embryos. Both seem perfectly healthy.” The doctor stated. 

The nurses and doctor left with the machines. Once they were gone, Dick and Jason walked into the room. 

“How’s the baby?” Jason asked, trying to sound upbeat. “Pixie-Pop?”

Marinette took a deep breath before turning towards her brothers in law. “The twins are both perfectly healthy.”

“Twins?” Dick happily asked, coming closer to his sister in law. 

“Yeah, Dami and I are having twins.” Marinette looked down at her stomach with a somber smile. “We were planning on telling you all later this month that I was pregnant.”

“We won’t even tell Damian.” Dick nudged Marinette’s shoulder. 

“Thanks guys.” Marinette smiled. 

After almost an hour, Damian was wheeled into the hospital room. He was still sleeping when they came in. The doctors said he would be asleep for another hour or so. Throughout that entire hour, and a half, Marinette sat at her husband’s side. 

“An-Angel?” Damian asked groggily as he woke up. 

“I’m here Dove. I’m right here.” Marinette said softly. 

Marinette and Damian had been staying at their new home in Gotham. Damian had been discharged from the hospital earlier that week. Both Marinette’s and Damian’s families were in town for their bimonthly dinner. 

“Angel, are you sure you want to tell everyone about the baby tonight?” Damian asked his wife. “I’ve noticed that you have been in a bit of a weird headspace these last few days.”

“Dami, we have been planning to tell our family for a month. Besides, I don’t think that Jay and Dick can hold it any longer.” Marinette teased. 

“In my defense, I was shot, and you are pregnant. Stress would not be good for you nor the baby.” Damian defended himself. 

“I know Dove. Now let's get to the manor before Dick tells everyone that I’m pregnant.” Marinette walked to the door and put on her shoes. 

Damian drove to the manor and they arrived just a few minutes before Dick, Kori, and Mar’i arrived. Everyone else was already in the manor’s family room. Once Dick arrived, all sixteen members of the family sat down at the very large dining room table for dinner. Right after the food was served, Marinette got everyone’s attention. 

“I would first like to say that I’m so happy to see all of you. I know that it’s been an intense week for all of us.” Marinette smiled at her large, happy family. “Second, I would like to inform you all that I’m pregnant.” There was clapping and congratulations from all members of the family. “In a few months, you will all be seeing two more members of the Dupain-Cheng-Wayne Family.”

“We’re having twins?” Damian spoke up softly. 

“Yeah.” Marinette was smiling brightly. “We’re having twins Dami.”

Six and a half months later, Marinette and Damian stood in front of news cameras, introducing babies Zoë and Zia Dupain-Cheng-Wayne to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT INFO  
> 1\. New works will be coming out a little slower because I haven’t had much time to write with school. HOWEVER I do have the beginnings to different works that I have been working on over the last few months.  
> 2\. For updates, questions and possibly clues about upcoming works, please follow Astute Sunflower on Instagram at  
> https://www.instagram.com/astutesunflower/  
> 3\. My Instagram is a public account so you just have to hit the follow button and you will be able to get updates, jokes, hints and more.


End file.
